California State University Los Angeles (Cal State LA) proposes to establish an MBRS-RISE effort to make a significant impact on the entry of minority group members into biomedical research careers. We propose a program of three developmental activities: one each for undergraduate, graduate students, and faculty. Objectives are that at least 60 percent of the participating undergraduates and 75 percent of the masters students will enroll in graduate programs leading to the Ph.D. The Program would involve undergraduates and master students in activities appropriate to their level and includes: a solid science curriculum enhanced by a program of deliberate co- curricular activities, including: strong opportunities for research participation at Cal State LA and other institutions; participation in special workshops and courses; careful academic and career advisement; networking through the deliberate interaction of the RISE students with science faculty and other successful Cal State LA science students; participation in facilitated groups; participation in a biomedical sciences seminar series. The program is designed for students to develop solid skills in mathematics, the sciences, and the English language to support high academic achievement in demanding undergraduate majors and masters programs in the natural and behavioral sciences. Student development activities involve collaboration between Cal State LA, UCLA, UC Irvine UC San Diego, and the University of Southern California. With the expectation that participants would be realistically motivated to careers in the biomedical sciences through interaction with academic and industrial biomedical scientists, and participation in solid research experiences; and be well- prepared for the transition from undergraduates and masters students to Ph.D. study.